Light poles and utility poles for use at outdoor locations must be strong enough to withstand external forces including but not limited to human and machine impacts and forces of nature up to and including wind and snow and ice storms, hurricanes, and even tornadoes.
It is not unusual, therefore, for property owners to install such poles by excavating ground and then pouring concrete into the base thereof prior or after placement of the pole structure. Such procedures are especially labor intensive, even with the aid of earth-moving or construction machines. Due to the nature of concrete pouring and the unpredictability of ground and atmosphere conditions, it is also difficult to know the effect of such projects in advance.
Precast concrete structures have been developed, but all have drawbacks, especially in their inability to adjust for anchor bolt patterns having varying sizes and diameters. Concrete and stone anchors, as well as precast concrete structures, are manufactured by Halfen Gmbh & Co., KG, Langenfield, Germany, among other companies.
Moreover, conventional structures and products fail to accommodate various size conduits and conduit configurations.